mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Wario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a starter character. His sprites are a brawlified version of his sprites from Wario Land 4. His move set is based on his Project M moveset while some attacks are original. He's the only character representation of the Wario universe. Wario is currently ranked 12th on the current tier list (the second highest ranked Mario character when sub-series are included or not); a large drop from his 1st place position last demo. The physics hit Wario the most by decreasing his air speed which in turned hindered his combo ability and great air mobility, Shoulder Bash now puts Wario into a helpless state when used in the air which effectively reduced his recovery options and most of his attacks power have been nerfed. However, Wario still has a good air game, decent combo ability, a good grab and throw game and kill moves in his forward smash, Shoulder Bash (in the moves final frames), down throw, sweet spotted neutral aerial, dash attack, and his signature move the Wario Waft (when fully charged, it can OHKO opponents by the ledge). Wario lacks a projectile, but can deal with them by using his down and forward smash, dash attack and Shoulder Bash. Wario has a good air game with his aerials having good priority and Wario having good air acceleration. Wario suffers from short range(possessing the shortest grab range in the current demo) which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hiboxes (ex. and ). Wario is a heavyweight which allows him to be combo'ed easily by most of the cast. He has problems with KOing his opponents outside of using Wario Waft because most of his attacks are short ranged, predictable and easy to avoid. Due to Warios' poor dashing speed when combined with his poor range and lack of a projectile gives him poor approach options. His pros are on par with his cons and is the reason why he is ranked close to the middle. Attributes Wario can be described as an unorthodox character due to his attributes. Wario's down smash, forward smash, dash attack and Shoulder Bash gives him ways to deal with projectiles. He has powerful finishers in his forward smash, shoulder bash (in the moves final frames), dash attack, sweet spotted neutral air, down throw and the Wario Waft (depending how long it has been charged). He has great air speed with most of his aerials having good priority which gives him a good air game and gives him good approach options in the air. He has effective combo starters in his down smash, down tilt, Chomp and up tilt. Due to Wario's size, he is not as susceptible to shield stabbing like other characters. He has a good grab game with his forward and up throw being chain grabs on big characters and fast fallers while they are good combo starters on other characters. His down and back throws can be used as KO moves with his back throw not being useful at low percentages which means it can be saved up to use on opponents at high percentages. Wario's weight and falling speed makes him a hard character to KO. Even though he lacks a projectile; Wario has good camping ability. However, Wario suffers from poor range (having the shortest grab in the current demo) which leaves him is vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Due to not having a projectile, poor ground mobility and reach in his attacks gives him problems approaching on the ground. His recovery is predictable and gives him trouble recovering against good edge guarders. Due to his weight and falling he is susceptible to certain chain grabs. His down air meteor smash is very risky to use due to Wario not being able to do anything unless he hits an opponent and he is unable to grab ledges. Wario's play style has significantly changed from his play style in Brawl. His play style in SSF2 is more offensive while in Brawl it was more defensive. He is also not as susceptible to being chain grabbed or grab releaseed like he was in Brawl. Wario has unique attributes for a heavyweight. He is small, has decent air speed and he does not have high falling speed like most heavyweights which makes him less susceptible to combos and chain grabs. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Hook. 5% *Down tilt: Swipes in front of him with his hand while crouching. 6% *Down smash: Does an Earthshake Punch from "Wario Land: Shake It!". 10% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Can out-prioritize most projectiles. *Side tilt: Punch. 10% *Forward smash: Wario's belly expands out in front of him like Fat Wario. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Up tilt: Raises both hands in the air. 7% *Up smash: Spins around, hurting opponents with his head. This deals multiple hits. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Dash attack: Dashes and headbutts the opponent while yelling 'Hurry up!'. 11% Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial: Stretches out hands and legs in a skydiver pose and spins. First hit 9%, second hit 4% *Forward aerial: Flying forwards kick. 9% *Back aerial: Spins backwards horizontally, headfirst. Deals decent knockback on the last hit. 10% *Up aerial: Claps both hands onto the opponent. Great juggling and KOs at 120% damage. 11% *Down aerial: Does a backflip in place and performs a ground pound. A Stall-Then-Fall attack that meteor smashes airborne opponents. One must be careful aiming with it off-stage in order to avoid a self-destruct, as Wario will not stop until he hits an enemy. The move can be aimed left or right during the whole fall. He will pass through the opponent only on the first few frames of the attack. During the rest of the frames, Wario bounces off opponents. 13% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with his hand. The shortest grab range in the current demo. *Pummel: Shakes opponent (a reference to the shake move from 'Wario Land: Shake it!). 1% first hit, 1% for all proceeding hits. *Forward throw : Throws opponent forward, can chain throw fast fallers and big characters. 9% *Back throw : Hits the opponent with his butt. 10% *Up throw: Rockets opponent upwards with his biceps. Can chain grab fast fallers and big characters. 6% *Down throw: Ground pounds on opponents. Can KO opponents near the ledge, but can be teched 12% Other *Ledge attack: Animation from the Shoulder Bash. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls a distance, hitting all opponents in his path. 15% *Wakeup attack: Pokes both sides. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Drives by in the Wario Car. *Taunts: ** Standard: Strikes a pose doing the sign of peace with both hands and laughs ** Side: Wario shakes his butt. ** Down: Wario yells, "Wa, wa, wa!". *Revival platform: 4 solid outline pink platforms from Wario Land 4. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from Wario Land: Shake It!. *Win: Shows off his muscles and says, "Yes!". *Lose: Looks away and fumes, without clapping. In competitive play Tier placement history When Wario was first introduced; he was seen as a mid-low tier character. In the tier lists for demo v0.7; Wario ranked 11th of C tier on the first list and 12th of E tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; he had a huge leap where he ranked 1st of S tier. In demo v0.9a; Wario was originally seen as one of the worst characters in the demo, but ranked 12th when players started noticing his strengths and is considered an mid-high tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Wariobig.gif|Wario's first line art in the DOJO!! Wario1.png|Wario using his neutral air in Meteo Campaign. Wario2.png|Wario using Chomp on in Mirror Chamber. Wario3.png|Wario taunting in Mushroom Kingdom III. Wario4.png|Wario using his down smash on in Hylian Skies. Trivia *Wario has received the most changes from his appearance in the main Super Smash Bros. games so far. **Wario is the only character to have a least one smash attack, aerial and special different from the ones he had in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Wario is the only characters so far who has appeared in a main Super Smash Bros. game that has a different lose pose from the one he had in main Smash Bros. games. He had clapped and cheered for the winner in Brawl, while he just looks away angrily in SSF2. *As stated above Wario, along with , , , and , is one of the few characters to have a different "Defeated/No Contest" pose. External links *Wario's Animation Archive *Wario's DOJO!! page *Wario's v0.8 dev blog Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Wario universe Category:Mario universe Category:Veterans Category:SSF2 Characters